


Keeping The Scraps of Romance

by Jishubunny



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jishubunny/pseuds/Jishubunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hankyung has been losing sleep and Heechul finds out why.  Established couple Hanchul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping The Scraps of Romance

Heechul thought that Hankyung must be making a school project because the other day, he bought a lot of creative and colorful materials. Lately, Heechul noticed that Hankyung seemed to be lacking sleep as evidenced by dark circles beneath the eyes so Heechul assumed that Hankyung must be working hard for the school project.  
  
One morning, Heechul was surprised that he was the 1st one to wake up. It was usually Hankyung who would be the 1st to wake up and cook some delicious breakfast. Heechul went to Hankyung’s room to wake him up. He saw how Hankyung was sleep on a chair and his head on the table. There was a scrapbook on the table beside Hankyung’s head. Heechul picked it up and thought that it was probably the school project. He opened it and started looking at its contents.  
  
There was a glass shard glued on the 1st page.  _Remember the first time we met? It was in a Chinese House Furniture Store. You broke an expensive Chinese vase. I helped you pick up the shards and paid for the vase because you lacked the money._  The page was decorated with different pictures of Chinese vases.  
  
There was a contract glued on the 2nd page.  _You made this contract saying that you’ll be my slave until you are able to repay your debt. I would have gladly taken you as a pleasure slave but you didn’t have any experience as of that moment unlike now *wink*_  
  
There was a picture of Heechul wearing pink eyeglasses glued on the 3rd page.  _I thought you just wore them for fashion so I hid it during one subject. That’s when I learned you actually have a bad eye sight and that you ran out of contact lenses to wear. Sorry for causing you so much trouble on that subject!!! >.<;;_  Then at the bottom of the page, there was something written in a small font.  _You look really cute with those glasses._  
  
The 4th page had a strong smell of vanilla.  _You tasted like vanilla on our first kiss but that was probably because of the ice cream you ate before the kiss happened. I remember having mocha ice cream that day. Did I taste like mocha too?_  
  
On the 5th page were different love quotes. On the 6th page were different love poems all written by Hankyung dedicated to Heechul. On the 7th page, “I love you” was written in different languages.  
  
English - I love you    Afrikaans - Ek het jou lief    German - Ich liebe dich     
Albanian - Te dua      Turkish - Seni Seviyorum    French - Je t'aime, Je t'adore  
Filipino - Mahal kita    Norwegian - Jeg Elsker Deg    Spanish - Te quiero / Te amo  
Italian - Ti amo          Japanese - Aishiteru                Irish - Taim i' ngra leat  
Greek - S'agapo        Taiwanese - Wa ga ei li          Mandarin Chinese - Wo ai ni  
Korean - Sarang Heyo  
  
And a lot more languages.  
  
On the 8th, 9th and 10th page were full of pictures of them together with dates, places and events written on the side. The next pages were still blank. A soft smile formed on Heechul’s lips as closed the scrapbook and placed it back on the table. He placed a kiss on Hankyung’s cheek before leaving the room.  
  
Hankyung woke up to the smell of Beijing fried rice. Wait a minute…isn’t he suppose to be the one cooking? He went to the kitchen to find Heechul wearing a pink apron and cooking Beijing friend rice. “Wow! You didn’t burn the kitchen.” Hankyung commented. “I’m not dreaming, am I?”  
  
“Hey, I’m not that bad at cooking!!!”  
  
“Not bad?” Hankyung raised an eyebrow. “The apartment almost caught fire the last time.”  
  
“That was an accident.” Heechul pouted. He was done cooking. He placed the food on the plate and placed the plate on the table in front of Hankyung.  
  
Hankyung took a taste of it. He was surprised that Heechul had cooked it very well. It tasted exactly the same as if he made it himself. “How did you learn how to cook? And why are you cooking breakfast today?”  
  
“Because a certain someone had been busy all night making a scrap book that he didn’t have enough energy to wake up early today.” Heechul said as he poked that certain someone.  
  
“Oh so you’ve seen it? I was going to give it to you as a birthday present but I guess it won’t be a surprise anymore.” Hankyung sighed.  
  
“You’ve been lacking sleep because of it.” Heechul’s finger traced Hankyung’s eye bags. “Tonight. I don’t want you to work on it.”  
  
“But your birthday is just two days away.”  
  
“I could care less about that. I care more for your health.” Heechul placed a gentle kiss on Hankyung’s closed eyes. “Tonight, I just want you with me in my room. We’ve also been lacking sex because of it.”  
  
Hankyung laughed. “Then I guess I’d still be lacking sleep tonight but with a different reason.” His laughter was cut short as Heechul occupied and made his mouth busy with kissing.  
  
“You taste like Beijing fried rice right now.” Heechul said as he pulled away from the kiss. “I think I prefer you tasting like mocha during our first kiss.”  
  
THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I miss HanChul sweetness~ I was so glad to see Hankyung and Heechul in a picture together years after Hankyung left SuJu. HanChul forever~ <3


End file.
